Flash
by Rosiebear
Summary: KaiSoo/GS/Last Chapter /T to M /Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis yang kehilangan kemampuan menulis. Dipaksa kembali ke tempat dimana dia menulis untuk pertama kalinya, rumah lama mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi kembali. Kyungsoo benci musim semi dan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Tapi ada satu kilauan yang tiba-tiba ia sukai. Sosok Jongin yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya..
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Flash (1st Chapter)

Author: _**Rosé (red:Rosie) Bear**_

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo (KaiSoo)

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

 _Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis yang kehilangan kemampuan menulis. Dipaksa kembali ke tempat dimana dia menulis untuk pertama kalinya, rumah lama mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi kembali. Kyungsoo benci musim semi dan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Tapi ada satu kilauan yang tiba-tiba ia sukai. Sosok Jongin yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya._

Start Story!

* * *

Mobil SUV hitam berhenti di persimpangan. Seorang gadis turun membawa koper dan _travel bag_ cukup besar menutupi punggung sempitnya. Dia turun sendirian. Hari ini masih masuk musim dingin kan? Walau salju mulai mencair karena menyambut musim semi.

Topi hasil rajutan sang ibu melindungi bagian kepala dari hawa dingin dibantu mantel hangat selutut. Tiap Kali dia menghembuskan nafas di udara luar, maka asap putih keluar dari proses kondensasi akibat perbedaan suhu pada bagian dalam dengan luar tubuh. Dia belum memulai langkah pertama. Masih berhenti memandang sosok pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun. Saudara kandung yang kini mengantarnya ke rumah lama mereka. Rumah yang tenang bahkan sangat karena ditinggal penghuninya sejak 15 tahun lalu. Kini gadis itu kembali. Dia melambai dan berucap pelan pada saudara laki-lakinya untuk hati-hati. Hanya perlu berjalan beberapa meter dan dia sampai di depan pagar rumah. Dalam keadaan bersih, seseorang telah membersihkan rumah sehari sebelum ia tiba.

Kopernya tersingkir ke ujung kamar. _Travel bag_ terlempar ke atas tempat tidur berseprai biru hampir bersamaan dengan waktu tubuhnya untuk menarik jeda istirahat.

Dalam hitungan detik hanya meninggalkan suara nafas yang beriringan teratur dengan suara denting jam. Masih dua jam lagi sebelu fajar datang. Langit dengan bintang seolah memberi kode bahwa hari akan sangat cerah.

Do Kyungsoo.

Dia layak disebut seorang novelis sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Sayang sudah dua tahun ini dia tidak menetaskan karya apapun. Tulisannya hanya berhenti di paragraf pertama. Selalu seperti itu sampai akhirnya Kris , kakak tertua mengusulkan agar Kyungsoo menemukan jalan ceritanya lagi dari tempat dia mulai menulis dulu. Rumah lama mereka.

Mengejutkan Do Kyungsoo dengan nama Pena _D_ _yo_ menjadi perbincangan pada laman website milik penerbit yang telah menerbitkan karyanya sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Para penggemar mulai bertanya-tanya kemana karya baru penulis kesayangan mereka. Bahkan mereka mulai bertanya-tanya apa _Dyo_ memiliki masalah kesehatan. Kyungsoo adalah penulis novel bergenre _Thriller_ ataupun _fantasy mistis_. Semua bermula saat penerbit memintanya memperbaiki alur cerita untuk novel baru sesuai permintaan pembaca. Penerbit melakukan _vote online_ dan mereka mengirimkan keinginan pembaca agar Kyungsoo memasuki genre _fantasy roman_. Karena selama ini ceritanya dibumbui _romantisme_ yang hanya setitik. Memupuskan harapan pembaca di tengah jalan untuk hal semacam itu. Ceritanya berakhir peran utama yang bertahan hidup atau mati. Tahun pertama dalam agenda perbaikan jalan ceritanya selalu ditolak dan dia menjadi frustasi karena itu. Ketika pihak penerbit menyadari ketidakmampuan Kyungsoo gadis itu semakin tidak mampu untuk kembali menulis, apapun. Bahkan diarinya menjadi kosong tak berlanjut.

Rupanya Kyungsoo masih terlelap saat fajar menyingsing. Dia bangun ketika ponselnya berbunyi cukup nyaring. Panggilan dari sang Ayah, dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur ia memberanikan diri menjawab. Ayahnya di seberang sana hanya tertawa dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk bangun menikmati waktu relaxasinya. Hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah keluar dari selimut tebal nan hangat. Merasakan dinginnya lantai Kayu rumahnya. Kyungsoo beruntung tahun lalu rumah ini sempat mengalami sedikit renovasi hingga dia tidak perlu khawatir akan atap yang bocor atau lantai Kayu yang lapuk. Sudah jam delapan pagi saat memandang jam dinding dengan batre baru. Tidak menemukan sandal rumah Kyungsoo masih bertelanjang kaki mencoba membuka gorden. Dia melepas pengait dan menggeser jendela kaca yang terhubung dengan satu-satunya beranda di lantai dua.

Sinar matahari membuat Kyungsoo berdesis ketika melakukan peregangan. Dia memang sering _jogging_ di akhir pekan sejak dua tahun lalu namun tetap tidak menyukai sinar matahari yang terlalu panas dan menyilaukan.

Pamandangan Kyungsoo beralih kebagian bawah. Satu lagi yang menyilaukan namun mengejutkan perasaan Kyungsoo. Di sebelah rumahnya. Seorang pemuda tengah mengacukan jari berhadapan dengan tiang penyangga lukisannya. Dia yakin itu sebuah lukisan. Dalam beberapa detik pria itu kembali duduk lalu menggoreskan kuas lagi. Pria itu tersenyum. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas dari lantai dua ini.

Rumah yang hanya dibatasi tembok semeter dengan beberapa pohon sepertinya menyamarkan posisi Kyungsoo. Bergegas masuk kembali dan membuka _travel bag_ nya. Sebuah kamera DSLR dengan batre yang penuh karena belum sempat digunakan setibanya di sini.

Niatnya hanya satu gambar. Tapi pria berkulit tan itu memiliki banyak ekspresi menarik hingga Kyungsoo mendapatkan puluhan jepretan. Ah! Kini dia seperti paparazzi.

Kyungsoo merasa tidak mengalami frustasi namun mejadi aneh karena tersenyum tiap kali memperbesar hasil jepretannya. Kesenangannya terganggu oleh suara ponsel yang berbunyi, lagi. Itu panggilan dari Kris. Menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam saja.

"Aku akan mencari makan sendiri. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

Percakapan mereka sangat singkat.

Memulai aktifitas hari ini dengan membersihkan diri. Bayangan pria tan itu mengganggu pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia pikir mulai kelaparan hingga menimbulkan halusinasi yang luar biasa gila.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti di persimpangan tempat dia turun saat tiba di kota ini. Dia baru menyadari toko buku _uncle Jo_ tempatnya menikmati banyak bacaan sewaktu kecil kini telah berubah menjadi toko buku yang lebih besar. Tidak hanya buku, peralatan tulis dan _gift shop_ tertata tapi pada jejeran rak besi. Menyempatkan diri masuk karena penasaran Kyungsoo memilih mengambil kertas photo lalu beberapa benda unik dari rak gift kemudian mengantri di kasir. Karena tidak seorangpun yang ia kenali Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bertanya. Hasilnya sangat mengejutkan. Pemiliknya toko kini adalah adik kandung _uncle_ Jo. Pria tua pemilik toko buku sebelumnya sudah meninggal setahun lalu dan kini toko diteruskan oleh saudara kandung karena _uncle_ Jo tidak memiliki keturunan ataupun menikah.

Dia terlalu lama berdiri di depan kasir hingga pelanggan di belakang antrian berdehem. Kyungsoo segera menundukkan badan memintanya maaf tanpa berani menatap kepada siapa dia mengatakan itu. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan. Bukan hanya faktor kabar buruk tapi dia mencoba menikmati jalanan ini. Kering dengan beberapa pohon yang sudah berani menimbulkan tunas baru.

"Musim semi akan sampai seminggu lagi?" Guman Kyungsoo.

Mata membulat lucu dengan langkah yang semakin cepat bahkan setengah berlari menyadari seorang petugas kurir berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Kyungsoo yakin barang-barangnya baru saja sampai.

Dengan dua kantung belanjaan di tangan. Kyungsoo meninggalkan kardus besar itu di depan rumah setelah menandatangani surat penerimaan. Dia bergegas masuk lalu kembali lagi kini dengan membawa troli pengangkut barang.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Walau perut sudah merasa kenyang lalu laptop telah menyala sejak dua jam lalu Kyungsoo tetap kesulitan. Sudah siang hari, Kyungsoo menggantung kamera di leher lalu mulai berjalan keluar rumah. Dia memotret apapun penampakan dengan perubahan mengejutkan. Seperti gerbang taman di komplek rumahnya bahkan tunas pohon _horse chestnut_ yang sangat populer, menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengitari pinggiran taman. Matanya tertuju pada satu pemandangan yang hampir sama dengan ketika dia bangunan tidur pagi ini. Sosok pria berkulit tan dengan perlengkapan melukis. Ah! Pria tan itu baru mempersiapkan diri untuk melukis. Untuk itu Kyungsoo menyiapkan bidikannya.

Entahlah! Dia selalu suka pada ekspresi pemilik rahang tegas dan senyum yang dikulum ke dalam.

Tes

Ahh satu jam duduk di balik pohon _horse chestnut_ menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa ramalan pribadinya tentang cuaca saat melihat bintang sebelum fajar malam tadi adalah sebuah kekeliruan. Hujan turun perlahan namun dalam hitungan menit semakin deras. Tampak tidak akan berlangsung lama namun cukup deras untuk membasahi pakaian Kyungsoo.

Ckrek

Satu jepretan sebelumnya Kyungsoo beranjang mengambil langkah cepat, berlari. Pria itu kini sibuk menggulung kertas lukisannya dan membereskan semua peralatannya.

"Bodoh Kyungsoo! Harusnya kau mendekat lalu membantunya. Bukankah tempat tinggalnya di sebelah? Kau punya kesempatan!"

Dia mulai merutuki kesempatan itu bahkan setelah membersihkan diri untuk kedua kakinya dalam satu hari ini. "Yeah! Aku selalu melewatkan banyak kesempatan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya jadi jangan khawatir Soo." Terdengar Kyungsoo mulai menenangkan diri sendiri.

* _ **Rosé**_ *

Sudah dua minggu dan Kyungsoo selalu mendapatkan gambar pagi yang menakjubkan. Dia bahkan mem _print out_ tiap gambar yang menurutnya pantas di pajang. Seminggu di rumah ini setidaknya Kyungsoo mulai menulis diarinya lagi.

Lalu tentang novelnya? Kyungsoo mulai menulis novel _classic_ ketika mendapat inspirasi saat memasuki gudang penyimpanan. Banyak sekali barang-barang lama yang disimpan Kyungsoo. Bahkan selempang kelulusan Kyungsoo di taman kanak-kanak.

Matahari musim semi memang yang paling hangat. Merangsang tanaman untuk berkembang. Rumput-rumput dipekarangan mulai tumbuh tak beraturan. Pohon-pohon yang sudah menimbulkan daun-daun sejak akhir musim dingin memberanikan diri menampakkan kuncup bunga. Kyungsoo mulai mengambil kamera dan berlari menuju taman setapak yang terhalangi tembok dengan rumah sebelah. Dia trus saja berjalan sampai menemukan lubang pada tembok.

Kyungsoo ingat. Bagian ini tidak di tembok karena pada saat pembangunan tembok muncul tanaman pink soka yang menawan. Jadi terdapat _space_ untuk tumbuhan itu hidup. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak melihat dimana bunga semak itu kini telah berpindah. Hanya meninggalkan lubang. Dia mencoba mengintip ke sebelah.

Peralatan lukis dengan tiang penyanggah yang kini ditinggakkan pemiliknya sebenarnya Kyungsoo penasaran apa yang sedang dilukis pria tan itu. Tiang penyanggah itu selalu membelakangi posisi Kyungsoo.

Susah payah dia harus melewati tanaman semak di rumah sebelah. Oh tidak! Kyungsoo mulai mengumpat! Bagaimana pemilik rumah menanam Nanas dengan kondisi yang baru dipindahkan ke tanah. Lengannya tergores.

Kyungsoo sudah masuk sejauh ini. Dia bertekad akan memotret lukisan itu dari jarak yang dekat.

Sangat sunyi. Hanya ada suara langkah Kyungsoo dan beberapa serangga menjijikkan. Kyungsoo sangat tidak suka serangga musim semi. Menggelikan.

Sungguh kagum ketika mendapat lukisannya yang tampak hampir selesai. Warna putih dengan garis-garis tipis menampakkan seperti halaman yang penuh tumpukan salju. Di bagian sudut Sebuah rumah terhalangi pagar tinggi dengan jalan setapak menuju pintu kayu. Lukisan ini sangat mendetail. Kyungsoo tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Instingnya dalam kesempatan mulai kembali lagi.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Bahkan lebih banyak gambar lagi. Kyungsoo mengamati setiap hasil jepretannya beberapa hari ini. seperti melengkapi puzzle yang hilang saja.

Kriet..

Satu suara kecil. Decitan pintu Kayu yang mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo seakan melompat keluar tanpa memberinya kesempatan melakukannya pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Dalam satu gerakan dia melompat memasuki semak di dekat tembok. Itu semak tanaman penuh dengan _soka pink_ yang bertahan dari musim dingin dan beberapa pohon setinggi semeter. Kyungsoo mulai merutuki dirinya. Kenapa dia harus mendapatkan tempat persembunyian seperti ini. Tanah basah yang baru saja di tumpuk kembali berhasil mengotori sepatu, celana bahkan kaos putih yang Kyungsoo kenakan. Atau jika dia nekat menerobos jalan sebelumnya Kyungsoo tidak menjamin dia akan lolos dari sapaan kasar daun Nanas yang bergerigi tajam.

Tapi jika dipikir dia biarkan saja pemilik rumah terkejut dan dia tinggal menjelaskan tentang tembok berlubang itu. Semua selesai, seharusnya.

Dari dalam semak Kyungsoo melihat pria berkulit tan berjalan tergesa-gesa menyadari lukisannya yang terjatuh ke tanah.

Itulah alasan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mau bertahan di tempat. Sering kali tiap terkejut dia membuat masalah lain. Menyenggol tiang penyanggah dan membuat lukisan itu menabrak palet yang masih berisi cat minyak. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Wajah pria itu sangat terkejut. Segera mendirikan kembali penyanggah lukisannya. Pria itu menyamping dari posisi Kyungsoo bersembunyi. Sedikit sudut agar bisa melihat hasil perbuatannya. Warna kanvas yang tadinya di dominasi warna putih berubah menjadi biru. Kyungsoo menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan suara terkejut.

"Jongin kau yakin akan selesai dalam minggu ini? Aku akan membawa... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa lukisannya menjadi sangat kotor?"

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar suara melengking itu. Pria lain muncul dari balik pintu. Dia lebih terkejut dari pria berkulit tan yang kini hanya duduk mencoba membersihakan tanah liat yang menempel di kanvas.

"Ya Kim jongin! Jawab _hyung_! Bukankah ini lukisan yang akan diikutsertakan dalam lomba? Kenapa kau.."

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Percakapan dua orang itu membuat telinga Kyungsoo panas. Dia tidak suka suara teriakan dan lagi ada apa dengan ekspresi pria berkulit tan. Kyungsoo ragu dia menyadari kisah penyelundupan ini. "Kupikir angin kencang mengganggu keseimbangan tiang penyanggah saat aku membukakan pintu untukmu. Sepertinya aku memang tidak diizinkan memasuki _gallery_ seni. Haha" dia tertawa terpaksa membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Wajah pria yang masih berdiri mencoba menahan emosinya. "Kau jangan bercanda! Kalau kau tidak mengikuti perlombaan itu kau harus kembali ke Perusahaan dalam minggu ini." Rupanya Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah ancaman kali ini. Pria tan tampak menatap sinis. "Jangan berharap aku mau duduk di belakang meja dan mendengar kritikkan buruk kalian."

" _Hyung_ akan menghentikan uang belanjamu sampai kau memutuskan kembali atau menyelesaikan lukisan ini."

" _Hyung_!aku harus mulai dari awal lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisan cat minyak dalam waktu yang bahkan dua minggu sebelum hari penyerahan terakhir! Luar biasa kalau benar-benar selesai!"

"Kau memang sungguh luar biasa Jongin! Enam tahun di sekolah melukis tanpa menunjukkan hasil apapun pada keluarga ini." Pria itu berbalik tanpa mendapat jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil Jongin.

" _Andai saja kau mau belajar bisnis lebih baik. Kau tidak akan merasa di kritik._ _"_

Pelan. Suara pria yang berjalan menjauh itu terdengar pelan sampai Kyungsoo ragu dia bicara atau tidak.

Kyungsoo kembali melewatkan banyak hal. Mulai dari pakaian kotor, serangga yang mengigit karena pandangannya tertuju pada pria tan yang kini masih duduk mencoba membersihakan lukisannya. Pria tan itu menghela nafas pelan. Dia mendongak cukup lama kemudian menghela nafas lagi. Membereskan peralatan melukisnya. Dia tersenyum! Pria itu baru saja tersenyum. Seperti mendapat ketukan Kyungsoo menarik kameranya dan membidik. Pria itu seolah lukisan yang baru saja selesai. Dia bersiap menekan shutter dan...

Flash

"Heh?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh!

Pria itu berbalik dan kini meneliti situasi di hadapannya.

Kembali Kyungsoo menahan nafas dan pergerakan. Sejak kapan _flash_ kameranya naik hingga muncul _blitz_ saat dia mengambil gambar. Kini Kyungsoo terdiam berharap dia selamat.

Nafas lega meluncur begitu saja saat menyaksikan Jongin mengangkat peralatannya dalam sekali angkut. Hanya saja...

 **Kyaaaaaaa!**

Bruk!

Kyungsoo melompat dari balik semak-semak mengejutkan Jongin. Pria itu bahkan terdorong beberapa langkah saat mencoba bertahan dari dorongan Kyungsoo.

"Kau? Kenapa disini?"

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi pria tan dan menunduk. Hanya karena seekor ulat musim semi merayap di lengan membuat Kyungsoo sangat histeris. Dia hampir saja berhasil untuk lari dari kesalahan namun kini malah berhadapan langsung.

"Maafkan aku! Aku masuk tanpa izin." Dalam satu gerakan Kyungsoo berlutut. Dia memohon beberapa Kali "Aku... Aku juga yang menjatuhkan lukisanmu. Maafkan aku... Sungguh aku tidak sengaja."

Darimana Kyungsoo dapat keberanian sebesar ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengakui kesalahannya. Dari posisi berlutut, Kyungsoo mencoba mengintip ke atas. Di balik bulu mata lentik itu ia mendapat senyum tulus pria tan. Kini Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh atau pria ini sungguh tidak marah? Dia malaikat tanpa sayapkah?

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengambil posisi bersimpuh. Berusaha terlihat anggun dengan duduk berlutut. Dia paham kesalahannya Kali ini sangat besar, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus menunjukkan rasa tertekan karena bersalah.

Jongin segera berjongkok berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Dia meletakkan kotak berisikan peralatan melukis. Dengan tangan kiri yang kosong pria tan itu mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuk. "Jadi? Kau masuk dari mana?"

Pertanyaannya pertama membuat Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan memberi ucapan apapun selain kata maaf setelah pengakuan itu.

"Bagaimana cara kau membuat lukisanku sangat kacau?"

Dia kembali diam dan menahan diri. "Tidakkah kau harus bertanggung jawab?" Pria tan itu menjauhkan jemarinya. Berpindah hendak menyentuh kamera Kyungsoo. Reflek gadis itu menarik kamera menjauh. Meletakkan di balik tubuhnya. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Kyungsoo memilih untuk bicara.

Pria tan itu mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat membuat jantung Kyungsoo menggila. "Benarkah? Kau harus membayar sangat mahal untuk ini Nona."

Seberapa besar gumpalan saliva itu hingga Kyungsoo kesulitan untuk menelannya. Senyum yang sebelumnya terlihat menarik kini seperti seekor serigala.

"Aku akan membayarnya." Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa di saring terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kau harus membayar dengan tubuhmu."

"Apa?"

Mata bulat yang kian membesar dan menakutkan sekaligus menggemaskan membuat pria tan itu tertawa lepas. Kekehan ringan menghembuskan nafas hangat. Menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo.

"Pertama kita harus membersihakan luka dan bentol merah di tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo sungguh ingin melawan. Dia kesulitan saat pria tan itu meninggalkan kotak peralatan melukis dan menyeret Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Rumah ini!

* * *

 _To Be Continue!_

* * *

Fanfiction ini hanya terdiri dari tiga atau empat chapter. Rating akan naik menjadi mature disuatu minggu nanti. karena aku akan berusaha mempublish setiap minggu. yehet! Ohorat!

apa aku mengingatkan kalian pada seseorang? dua atau tiga tahun lamanya. ahh lupakan bagian terakhir.

terima kasih sudah menikmati sampai akhir. Kritik beserta saran sangat dianjurkan.

Tebar flying kiss *

Terima kasih banyak. *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: **Flash**

( **2nd Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

 _Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis yang kehilangan kemampuan menulis. Dipaksa kembali ke tempat dimana dia menulis untuk pertama kalinya, rumah lama mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi kembali. Kyungsoo benci musim semi dan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Tapi ada satu kilauan yang tiba-tiba ia sukai. Sosok Jongin yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya._

* * *

 **Start Story!**

* * *

Krak...

Kyungsoo menginjak bungkus keripik kentang. Mata berkedip beberapa kali saat tubuhnya diseret masuk ke dalam. Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo di atas sofa. Bahkan dia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang menimpa ruangan ini. Sampah dimana-mana. Tapi tidak ada bau minyak yang menyengat. Hanya sepintas karena aroma itu melekat pada tubuh Jongin. Pria itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan kembali dengan kotak obat.

Kyungsoo meringis saat Jongin menyentuhkan handuk hangat pada lengannya yang tergores daun nanas. Pria itu terlihat sangat telaten membersihkan Kyungsoo. Membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada telapak tangan, wajah hingga kaki karena Kyungsoo menggunakan celana selutut. Matahari musim semi memang hangat.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat wajah itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Rahang tegas, bibir yang sedikit tebal dan kulit tan. Dia terlalu menyilaukan. Kyungsoo pikir dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter jantung. Ada yang salah dengan degup jantungnya.

"Te-terima kasih." Kyungsoo mencoba menjauh. Jantungnya seperti suara genderang. Yang benar saja kenapa jantung itu tak mau tenang. Mengacaukan pikiran Kyungsoo saja.

"Mulailah membersihkan rumahku."

"Heoh?" mata gadis manis itu membola. Menatap Jongin yang kini berdiri. "Yeah! Kau bilang akan membayar. Kau bisa menggunakan tubuhmu untuk membersihkan rumahku."

Kyungsoo berpaling. Membuang nafas asal. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Menjadi _slave_ ku? Mau mencobanya?" suara Jongin menginstrupsi dan terdengar menggoda.

"Yak! Aku akan membersihkannya."

Kyungsoo kesal. Tapi dari awal salahnya karena mengacaukan hidup orang lain. Jongin bahkan hanya memberitahu dimana letak apron dan alat kebersihan rumah ini sebelum menyingkirkan semua barang di atas sofa lalu terbaring dengan posisi miring menghadap televisi. Menayangkan acara balapan mobil.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan setengah harinya untuk membersihkan rumah Jongin. Bahkan tidak seluruhnya bersih. Pakaian kotor menggunung, dia menyingkirkan benda menjijikkan itu ke sudut ruangan. Kantung sampah telah diletakkan di depan rumah agar petugas pengangkut menjadi mudah nantinya. Remah-remah biskuit menghilang dari lantai pertama saat Kyungsoo selesai mengepel. Dia bahkan berkeringat sangat banyak.

Saat sadar Kyungsoo melihat kameranya terletak di nakas sebelah Jongin seperti posisi semula dia meletakkan benda itu. Namun posisi pria tan itu kini telah bergelung mencari kehangatan pribadi dengan mata yang terpejam.

Clik

Suara jepretan itu pelan dan tersamarkan oleh suara televisi. Kyungsoo kembali seperti seorang paparazzi. Seolah itu adalah pekerjaan barunya.

* * *

Besok hari Jongin mengetuk pintu rumahnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berhenti mengetik. Pria tan melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Jongin dengan suara berat. Pria itu terlihat tampan dalam balutan pakaian kasual. "Kau sendiri tidak pergi bekerja?" Kyungsoo bersender di dinding dengan kaki menahan agar pintu tak terbuka. Mengantisipasi Jongin tidak akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Itu akan melewati privasi Kyungsoo.

Tuk tuk

Jongin mengetuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan tulang jemarinya. Menimbulkan desisan rasa sakit bagi gadis manis itu. "Kau bersembunyi di semak itu. Pasti mendengar percakapanku dengan Suho _hyung_."

"Aku penulis mandiri. Jadi aku bekerja kapan pun aku mau."

"Kalau begitu ikut aku sekarang!"

Tanpa memiliki waktu berfikir, tubuh Kyungsoo telah ditarik keluar rumah. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah membersihkan rumahmu kemarin."

"Hutangmu belum lunas nona. Sampai aku menyelesaikan lukisanku."

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah payah. Yang benar saja dia harus menjadi budak Jongin? Berapa lama? Ah Kyungsoo ingat! Dua minggu? Tidak! Dia tidak bisa menghabiskan semua tenaganya untuk membersihkan rumah itu. Lagian kenapa Jongin tak memanggil _cleaning service_ saja. Kyungsoo baru saja berusaha kembali menulis.

Dia pasrah saja saat Jongin mengunci rumah dan membawa gadis itu berjalan keluar. Udara musim semi begitu menyegarkan. Namun terasa sesak bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin sering tersenyum pada pejalan kaki lainnya bahkan pada Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat. Dia menjadi gila jika memberanikan diri melirik Jongin.

Mereka berada di Jo Store. Kyungsoo tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dibeli Jongin. Pria tan itu mondar mandir dari satu rak ke rak lainnya. Mengambil barang lalu meletakkan di dalam troli. Saat beberapa barang berkumpul Kyungsoo menyadari suatu hal. Jongin membeli perlengkapan melukis. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu yakin dengan beberapa cairan yang dibeli Jongin. Tapi kertas, kanvas, krayon, pensil warna Kyungsoo tahu benda itu semua.

Lalu? Kenapa tiang penyanggah itu ikut diperhatikan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya secara diam-diam.

Dia mendapatkan gambar Jongin tiap ada kesempatan. Baik itu kamera DSLR ataupun kamera ponselnya.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo tahu kenapa Jongin membawanya dalam sesi belanja ini. Untuk mengangkut barang-barang!

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun di malam hari. Lampu kamarnya menyala terang dan dia menyadari laptopnya masih hidup. Jari telunjuknya menekan _space_. Layar itu kini menampilkan laman . Kyungsoo tersenyum menyaksikan hasil kerjanya tiga minggu berada di rumah ini. Dia mencintai pekerjaannya dan mendapatkan dukungan sangat baik dari keluarga. Lalu tentang pria tan menyilaukan itu. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu...

Ia membalik kursinya untuk menatap seisi kamar yang kini penuh dengan gantungan wajah Jongin. Satu minggu menjadi _budak_ Jongin tidak seburuk yang Kyungsoo bayangkan di awal. Dia menulis dengan tenang dan jika merasa lelah Kyungsoo akan beranjak ke rumah tetangganya itu. Berpose seolah bermain game dan mendapatkan gambar Jongin.

Jatuh cinta itu terasa sangat ringan bukan? Melayang dengan bobot tubuh yang ringan. Kalaupun jatuh menghempas tumpukkan balon karet besar sehingga bisa melambung kembali.

"Apa kau merapikan lukisamu di malam hari?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tanpa menoleh Jongin menjawab pelan. "Aku? Jika aku terbangun. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan dia yakin Jongin tak tahu itu jadi dia putuskan untuk kembali bersuara. "Kemarin belum ada cat biru. Tapi sekarang terukir di bagian yang cukup luas."

Kyungsoo tidak hanya memperhatikan Jongin, tapi juga lukisan pria tan itu. Dia sadar Jongin melukis dengan sangat cepat.

Dari luar, suara lonceng pagar seperti dibunyikan seseorang. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin membuka ponselnya. _"Dia datang lagi."_ Kyungsoo yakin mendengar Jongin bergumam. Tapi dia tak bertanya apapun saat pria itu melewatinya menghilang di balik pintu kayu.

Kyungsoo ingin berdiri dan melihat lebih dekat lukisan Jongin. Sayangnya dia masih ingat kesalahannya minggu lalu.

"Jadi sudah seberapa jauh? Kau yakin selesai seminggu lagi?" pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat jadi suara pria dari dalam terdengar oleh Kyungsoo diikuti langkah kaki dua orang yang beriringan.

"Oh. Kau punya tamu? Seorang gadis?"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada pria berkulit putih namun tak lebih tinggi dari Jongin. Mata bulatnya berjengit beberapa saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat aneh untuk Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri dan menunduk memberi hormat.

"Aku bukan tamunya. Aku orang yang tinggal di sebelah." Kyungsoo yakin dengan jawabannya. Namun menimbulkan kekehan ringan dari pria yang seminggu lalu di panggil Jongin dengan _hyung._

" _Hyung_ datang kemari untuk memastikan lukisanku tidak keluar dari tema perlombaan kan?" Jongin mengambil suara dan pria itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau benar." Mereka melewati Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan pekerjaan Jongin. "Ah.." sepertinya pria berkulit putih itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kemana musim dinginnya?" satu pertanyaan yang dijawab sangat malas oleh Jongin. "Kau sudah tahu aku pelukis yang realistis. Tidak ada musim dingin. Sekarang sudah masuk musim semi."

"Baiklah Jongin. Akan kuberitahu Ayah bahwa adik manisku akan ikut dalam lomba. Jika kau menang kau bisa mengurus _gallery_ milik ibu tanpa harus bekerja di perusahaan. Kalau begitu berjuanglah untuk menang."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti percakapan mereka. Hanya duduk di kursi kayu yang ditarik sendiri dari dalam gudang penyimpanan rumahnya. Jongin tak memberinya tempat duduk namun juga tak melarangnya berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat saat pria tan itu bekerja.

"Ah Nona..."pria baru itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat. "Apa namamu Do Kyungsoo?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo membola. Dia terkejut dan sangat ingat tak menyebutkan namanya tadi. Melirik Jongin yang kini memalingkan wajah. Kyungsoo tak yakin Jongin juga memperkenalkan namanya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan membenarkan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Suho- _oppa_. Apa Jongin tak memberitahumu kalau keluarga kami tinggal disini dua tahun setelah kepindahan kalian? Di setiap bagian rumah banyak sekali garis dengan cat minyak. Nama Kyungsoo paling banyak tertera, kau tampak yang paling suka mengukur tinggi badanmu."

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka beberapa centi. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Hari rabu aku akan mengambil lukisanmu untuk di bawa ke _gallery_. Jadi persiapkan diri sebaik mungkin Jongin. Jangan buat kesalahan lagi."

Saat pria itu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah menjauh menuju tembok di bagian belakang "Aku harus menulis lagi." Kyungsoo berteriak pada jongin. Dengan aman melewati petak halaman itu setelah beberapa hari lalu menyingkirkan tanaman nanas ke sudut halaman tanpa protes dari Jongin. Dia berlari karena mengingat sesuatu.

Yeah! Tembok di bagian belakang rumahnya tidak di cat ulang. Sangat usang dan ada beberapa garis horizontal dengan nama Kyungsoo. Dia kembali berlari ke bagian lainnya bahkan menuju ke balik pintu gudang penyimpanan. "Ah! Mereka pasti tertawa dengan ulahku saat itu."

Kyungsoo frustasi karena memikirkan dia menjadi bahan tertawaan Jongin dan _hyung_ -nya. Dia merasa tidak ingin ke rumah itu lagi. Apalagi mengingat Jongin yang memalingkan wajah. Pria tan itu pasti menahan tawa.

* * *

Drtt

 _'Pergi belikan makan malam. Aku lapar.'_

Bagaimana Jongin masih bisa mengirimkan pesan bodoh itu setelah meminta nomor ponsel Kyungsoo tiga hari lalu. Jongin memang telah memberikannya uang yang cukup banyak untuk keperluan dua minggu ini jadi pria tan itu bisa fokus pada lukisannya. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin beristirahat hanya saat menunggu cat minyak itu kering lalu kembali dilapisi lagi. Begitu seterusnya. Karena beberapa kali dia menemukan Jongin terbaring dengan penuh cat minyak di tangan bahkan wajah. Lalu kembali bersih tanpa menghilangkan aroma menyengat itu.

 _'Hurry up!'_

Ponselnya bergetar lagi menampilkan pesan Jongin.

 _'Hurry up! Kyungsoo!'_

'Tunggulah' **send**!

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengirim balasan. Supaya ponselnya berhenti berbunyi dan menggangug. Kyungsoo meninggalkan ponselnya setelah meraih selembar 10 ribu won. Dia hanya butuh membeli ramyun instan atau kimbab segitiga untuk makan malam Jongin. Ini sudah malam, tidak seharusnya pria itu memakan makanan berat.

Untuk beberapa menit Kyungsoo memutar jalan dan berhenti di taman komplek. Dia duduk di atas ayunan seorang diri dengan kantung belanjaan berisi kimbab dan beberapa minuman dingin.

Musim semi? Kalau malam hari tetap saja terasa dingin.

Dia berayun seorang diri. Tapi toko buku dipersimpangan masih menyala dengan beberapa pengunjung. Lalu minimarket 24 jam yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sana juga masih memiliki pengunjung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa kelaparannya aku menunggu di rumah?"

"Heoh?" Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal karena terkejut mendengar suara Jongin. Dia bertahan dengan memegang erat tali ayunan. Kepalanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang mendapati sosok Jongin di belakang kini berjalan mendekat berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Jongin bertanya lembut.

"Apa kau menertawakan aku?"

"Heh?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Dia bingung. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang tertawa?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Memandang apapun selain Jongin. "Kenapa kau jadi sangat aneh. Apa ini makan malamku?" Jongin meraih kantong belanjaan Kyungsoo. Duduk di ayunan sebelah dan mulai memakan kimbab segitiga. Dua potong kimbab dan sebotol air mineral.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ayunan ini bisa dinaiki oleh dua orang." Kyungsoo sadar Jongin pasti sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Tapi pria itu benar-benar melakukan hal yang diluar perkiraan Kyungsoo. Selalu seperti ini sejak bertemu Jongin. Semua _list_ perkiraan Kyungsoo terbantahkan oleh tindakan Jongin. Pria itu menaikkan kaki ke sisi-sisi ayunan Kyungsoo membuat gadis manis itu terjepit. "Berdirilah. Kita coba sekali."

Kyungsoo tentu tidak mau. Jongin telah berdiri sepenuhnya dan Kyungsoo membelakangi pria tan itu. "Kubilang berdiri Do Kyungsoo! Kau masih berhutang banyak padaku." Kali ini dengan intonasi yang pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Hah! Kyungsoo benci dijadikan bahan lelucon tapi dia lebih benci pada dirinya yang selalu ingin bertangung jawab. Dia berdiri dan berbalik. Mendongak menatap Jongin. "naiklah!"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh."

perlahan satu kaki Kyungsoo naik ke bagian tengah. Dia berpegangan erat pada tali saat akan menaikkan kaki sebelahnya lagi.

Jongin memberi petunjuk agar Kyungsoo mengikuti perkataannya. Dia memperagakan apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan pertama. Mengatur pergerakan, keseimbangan, posisi dan kewaspadaan saat ayunan sedikit lebih cepat.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup bukan hanya karena adrenalin dari ayunan. Tapi karena tawa Jongin yang memecah keheningan malam. Pria itu mendapatkan tenaganya setelah makan. Sekarang Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak menjadikannya bahan lelucon. Dan tawa malam ini adalah karena sebuah kebahagiaan. Bukankah sejak awal pria ini memang menyilaukan dan Kyungsoo benci harus mengakui dia menyukai kilauan satu ini. Sangat mempesona dari pertama dia melihatnya.

" _Aku baru tahu jatuh cinta terasa begitu hangat."_

"Kau bicara sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo tidak sadar telah bergumam. Dia mendongak dan karena gugup melepaskan pegangan pada ayunan.

Bruk

Tubuh itu menghantam tanah. Jongin menghentikan ayunannya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sakit pada bagian kaki. Luka gores karena tanah berpasir serta bintik darah cukup untuk memberitahu jika Kyungsoo terluka.

Tanpa peduli pada lukanya, Kyungsoo membersihkan diri dari pasir. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri. Hasilnya dia menerima dentuman rasa nyeri yang teramat sakit. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menghela nafas lalu berjongkok membelakangi Kyungsoo. "Naiklah. Akan ku antar kau pulang."

Mereka pulang dalam keadaan tubuh menempel satu sama lain. Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan jantungnya. Dia akan sangat malu jika Jongin tahu jantung itu menggila. Lebih buruk lagi Kyungsoo tidak siap menerima penolakan dari Jongin. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan _jatuh cinta_.

"Tentang Suho- _hyung_. Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Kami memang sering bermain ke halaman rumahmu. Tiap beberapa bulan sekali seseorang datang membersihkan rumahmu. Jadi kami bisa masuk dan menemukan banyak guratan. Ibu bilang guratan itu menggunakan cat minyak. Makanya terlihat sangat awet setelah beberapa tahun lamanya. Bahkan karena itu Ibu juga mengukur tinggi badan kami. Hasilnya? Kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku sangat puas karena perlahan tinggiku melampaui Suho- _hyung_."

"Hm.. Jongin? Kenapa kau tinggal sendirian di rumah itu?"

"Ibuku meninggal enam tahun lalu. Ayah tak mau tinggal di rumah ini karena mengigatkannya pada ibu dan Suho- _hyung_... Dia baru saja menikah setahun lalu jadi tak mungkin tinggal bersamaku lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Hidungnya mencium aroma minyak bercampur parfum dari tubuh Jongin. "Aku turut berduka Jongin."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sudah sampai. Perlu kuantar sampai kamar?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Jongin. Dia tahu rasa sakit ini akan bertahan cukup lama. Tapi jangan sampai Jongin masuk kekamarnya. Kyungsoo bisa gila jika Jongin tahu dia menjadi penguntit selama ini. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih banyak. Sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu. Yeah kau tahu? Rasa sakitnya akan hilang satu atau bisa tiga hari hari."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuat kemajuan yang pesat tiga hari ini."

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

Chapter kemarin aku lupa memberi tahu jika fanfic ini kategori ringan. Tak akan ada konflik berlebihan. Ide muncul ketika melihat salah satu fanart KaiSoo di pencarian instagram.

Dan satu lagi... aku butuh saran kalian. Sebenarnya ini sudah selesai 4 chapter (complete) rating naik di chapter 4. Jadi aku butuh saran untuk tahu waktu yang tepat mempublish chapter baru. Katakan kalian mau hari apa. Jum'at, sabtu atau minggu?

Jika fanfic ini selesai aku sudah siapkan fanfic baru dengan 3 chapter (Complete). Jadi aku pastikan dua bulan ini aku update tiap minggu. Haha

Terima kasih banyak teman-teman. Aku mencintai kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: **Flash**

( **3th Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

 _Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis yang kehilangan kemampuan menulis. Dipaksa kembali ke tempat dimana dia menulis untuk pertama kalinya, rumah lama mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi kembali. Kyungsoo benci musim semi dan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Tapi ada satu kilauan yang tiba-tiba ia sukai. Sosok Jongin yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya._

* * *

 **Start Story!**

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun kembali pada malam ketiga setelah insiden itu. Mengabaikan kecerobohannya dengan menulis. Kyungsoo tidak yakin novelnya kali ini terlihat baik-baik saja. Menyentuh kakinya yang telah dalam keadaan membaik untuk berjalan. Setengah jam tak digunakan, layar laptop menampakkan _slide_ photo Jongin secara bergantian, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa jatuh cinta begitu dalam pada seorang pria.

Membaca komentar pembaca di _website_ penerbitnya, Ia mengulum senyum. Masih banyak pembaca yang mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo. Yeah! Dia harus menyelesaikan novel ini dalam empat bulan. Hanya empat bulan saja. Tapi jika dipikirkan itu lama sekali mengingat Kyungsoo merasa malu untuk bertemu Jongin.

Fajar menyingsing tanpa memberi Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk terlelap. Ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Jongin mengirim pesan untuk pertama kali dalam tiga hari ini.

' _Kau masih terjaga kan? Bagaimana jika_ _sarapan_ _bersama? Aku punya banyak bahan makanan yang kubeli kemarin sore."_

Ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja tanpa niat membalas pesan.

 _Ting tong_

Seseorang menekan bel rumah Kyungsoo. Siapa yang datang sepagi ini? Tidak mungkin Kris ataupun Ayahnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk menempuh perjalanan empat jam kemari.

Kyungsoo setengah berlari dan berteriak. Dia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa untuk menghentikan pelaku pemencetan bel itu.

"Jongin?" Dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jongin. Pria tan berbalut busana kasual itu menampakkan cengiran yang menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku. Jadi kutekan bel rumahmu. Kupikir kau belum bangun." Polos sekali pria ini. Kalau sekedar membangunkan kenapa dia tidak menghubungi. "Kakimu sudah baikkan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah bisa ikut sarapan bersama?"

"Pulanglah duluan. Aku akan ke rumahmu setelah bersiap-siap."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menolak tawaran Kyungsoo. "Terdapat lingkaran hitam dimatamu. Apa kau kurang tidur?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Baginya Jongin tidak mengingat kejadian malam itu dan hanya menganggapnya sesuatu yang biasa saja sudah kabar baik untuk Kyungsoo.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit Kyungsoo habiskan untuk bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo harus tampak bahagia agar Jongin tak banyak bertanya, lagian dia lelah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

Tadinya Kyungsoo pikir dia harus bersuara seceria mungkin. Melewati pintu rahasia mereka yaitu bolongan pada tembok dan masuk lewat pintu samping yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tengah. Kyungsoo tak perlu mengetuk pintu. Jongin pasti ingat dia akan datang.

 **Kriet** **t**

Hening.

Rumah itu terasa hening, tidak ada musik seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dengan pelan.

"Gadis yang tinggal di sebelah. Apa dia kembali sendirian?"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara seorang pria. Itu sosok Suho yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo _hyung_." itu suara berat Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat hapal suara itu. Dia mencari sosok pria tan yang ternyata berdiri seperti sedang memasak sesuatu menggunakan _fryng pan_.

"Yeah! Do Kyungsoo. Namanya tersebar hampir di semua sudut rumah itu. Apa kalian menjadi dekat?"

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu. Dia menanti jawaban Jongin. Entahlah! Kyungsoo tak terlalu yakin, namun dia sangat berharap hal baik di katakan Jongin.

"Dia yang membersihkan rumah ini."

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo seperti mendengar Jongin sedikit tertawa.

"Apa dia masih kekanakkan? _Hyung_ pikir dia menyukaimu Jongin."

"Haha." sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar mendengar Jongin tertawa lepas. "Caranya memandangmu Jongin." Suho melanjutkan ucapan dan seperti sedang menirukan cara Kyungsoo menatap seseorang tanpa tahu Kyungsoo melihat.

"Kau tahu itu dan memanfaatkannya untuk mengurus dirimu. Bajingan." suara tawa Jongin tak berhenti. Kyungsoo tak mendengar Jongin melakukan pembelaan atas ucapan Suho.

"Yeah! Adikku memang tampan. Dia tidak tahu banyak tentangmu _heoh_? Umurnya sudah dewasa kenapa pikiran gadis itu polos sekali? Kau bilang dia akan kemari untuk bergabung sarapan? Kenapa dia belum... Oh Hai Kyungsoo."

Sepertinya saat berbalik badan Suho menyadari Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu masuk dapur. Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Suho ikut menoleh.

Gadis manis itu tersenyum canggung. Tangannya terangkat pelan karena reflek menjawab sapaan Suho. "Oh kau sudah datang? Kemarilah." Kyungsoo melihat Jongin mengangkat _frying pan_ dan menumpahkan tumisan sayuran ke atas mangkuk. Lelaki itu tersenyum namun Kyungsoo pikir dia tak boleh terpancing lagi.

"A-aku..." tiba-tiba bicaranya menjadi gugup. "Kupikir aku harus pergi. Yeah! Aku harus pergi."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya tak percaya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kuurus." jemari Kyungsoo melayang kemana-mana untuk menunjuk pintu keluar. "Editorku. Dia bilang sedang berlibur kemari. Aku harus menemaninya."

Kaki-kaki mungil Kyungsoo bergegas melangkah sejauh mungkin yang bisa ia capai. Kyungsoo bahkan ragu dia harus keluar lewat pintu samping atau seperti tamu terhormat melalui pintu depan.

Tapi dia adalah seorang tamu yang undangannya terlambat. Kyungsoo keluar melalui pintu depan. Berjalan cepat tanpa tujuan.

Editor?

Dia bahkan ragu siapa editor terakhirnya. Kyungsoo sudah tak menulis hampir dua tahun lamanya. Seharusnya dia bilang saja Dokter. Dia memang sering berkonsultasi dengan psikiater belakangan ini karena merasa terlalu frustasi dengan kemampuannya.

"Soo!" suara Jongin terdengar memanggil. Langkah pendek Kyungsoo dengan cepat bisa disusul Jongin.

"Kau mendengar ucapan _hyung_? Jangan dipikirkan."

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun Jongin. Lagian apapun yang dia katakan itu urusan kalian."

"Kau mendengarnya Soo." ucapan Jongin seperti peluru yang mengenai sasarannya. Kyungsoo berdecih pelan menyadari ucapan bodohnya. "Yeah aku mendengarnya. Tapi..." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyukaimu Jongin! Aku harus menemui seseorang. Jadi lepaskan aku."

"Soo?" Jongin belum melepaskan Kyungsoo. "Editormu... Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Yah. Jadi aku tak bisa membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama."

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo sangat pandai berbohong? Tentu saja sejak dia beralih menulis novel. Dia telah membuat banyak cerita karangan.

* * *

Kata banyak orang, Matahari musim semi adalah yang paling hangat. Banyak hal tumbuh di musim semi. Kyungsoo sudah melewati satu hari ini dengan begitu banyak makanan ringan dan minuman bersoda. Kakinya mulai letih berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Di sakunya hanya meninggalkan selembar uang 5000 won saja. Miris sekali karena tadi dia tak berfikir untuk kembali ke rumah setidaknya untuk membawa _c_ _redit card_.

Sudah jam sembilan malam saat Kyungsoo memasuki kedai ramyun di persimpangan. Kedai kecil yang buka saat sore dan akan tutup menjelang tengah malam.

Dua mangkuk ramyun dan beberapa botol soju. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi tidak waras mengetahui betapa bodohnya dia terpesona hanya pada ketampanan Jongin. Dia harus membenci pria itu.

"Hey Jongin." Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin. Dia bisa mendengar suara terkejut Jongin. Pria itu pasti kaget menerima panggilan Kyungsoo yang mendadak.

 _"Kau mabuk Soo? Masih bersama editormu ah maksudku kekasihmu?"_

"Hah? Aku bahkan tak menulis apapun dua tahun ini. Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki editor apalagi kekasih Kim Jongin!"

Benturan kepala Kyungsoo tersamarkan oleh suara ramai pengunjung. Sepertinya mereka tak terlalu peduli dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian, meja yang penuh sisah-sisah makanan.

 _"Katakan kau dimana! Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Hey Jongin! Jangan terlalu peduli padaku. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau dengar itu. Katakan juga itu pada saudaramu."

Kyungsoo mematikan panggilannya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum. "Pria bodoh!" maki Kyungsoo pelan.

Untuk pertama kali Kyungsoo merasa sangat bodoh. Apa dia harus menulis novel dengan akhir menyedihkan kali ini? Atau dia harus mencari editor terbaik nantinya? Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Dengan pandangan yang perlahan berubah menjadi berkunang-kunang. Dia ambruk di atas meja. Setengah tertidur karena terlalu lelah.

Pemilik kedai sudah bersiap-siap untuk membereskan tempat jualannya. Pelanggan terakhir yang masih mengakar disana adalah Kyungsoo. Sulit sekali membangunkan gadis manis itu sehingga pemilik kedai meraih ponsel Kyungsoo. Nomor terakhir yang dihubungi adalah Jongin. Pria itu tiba dengan segera. Kim Jongin. Dia telah mencari Kyungsoo begitu jauh namun ternyata lokasi gadis manis itu tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

* * *

Nafas Jongin tersenggal saat menyibak terpal kedai. Matanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang setengah tak sadarkan diri. Mendekat dan dia bisa mencium aroma alkohol. Beberapa menit Jongin hanya duduk disebelah Kyungsoo setelah meminta izin dan membayar pada pemilik kedai. Jemari lentik Jongin menyingkirkan helaian rambut dari wajah Kyungsoo. Dia merapikan poni Kyungsoo dan menekan pipi gembil itu. "Sebenarnya aku sangat marah padamu." suara berat Jongin terdengar sangat pelan. Perlahan Jongin membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo. Dia meraih kunci dari saku jaket dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu adalah kunci rumah Kyungsoo.

"Hua.."gadis itu seakan mau muntah. Membuat Jongin merengkuhnya pelan. Menepuk pundak Kyungsoo bertahap. "Huek!"

Akh! Bahkan sampai muntahan itu mengotori pakaian Jongin, tak sekalipun dia berdesis apalagi mengumpat pada Kyungsoo. Pemilik kedai menghampiri. Mencoba memberikan tisu agar Jongin membersihkan wajah Kyungsoo dan juga pakaiannya sendiri. Setelah berterima kasih sereta meminta maaf dia menggendong Kyungsoo.

* * *

 _Dahulu ada sebuah pohon di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Pohon itu tampak bersinar pada malam hari. Sampai suatu siang seorang pemuda datang ke tengah-tengah padang rumput. Menyadari ternyata pohon itu sudah mati dan penuh dengan sarang rayap. Yang tampak seperti daun adalah kapas-kapas dari ladang sebelah..._

* * *

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku sempat berharap kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Ah bukankah aku terdengar sangat bodoh Soo?"

Jongin bersusah payah memutar engsel pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Menendang pagar besi itu dengan kakinya yang panjang. Suara dengkuran halus Kyungsoo menggelitik leher Jongin. Gadis itu sangat damai ketika tertidur.

Jongin berjalan pelan memasuki rumah Kyungsoo karena pencahayaan yang minim. Dia membiarkan cahaya rembulan masuk untuk membantunya menemukan sakelar lampu. Jongin tahu dimana letak kamar Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya kamar di lantai dua yang memiliki beranda. Kamar itu sering menyala pada malam hari dan menampakkan siluet seorang gadis. Pintu kedua dari tangga. Sekali lagi Jongin hanya bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk membuka pintu. Jendela geser yang terdiri dari kaca di kamar itu masih terbuka. Membantu Jongin mendapat sedikit penerangan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur.

Jongin mengangkat pelan kepala Kyungsoo menarik kuncir rambutnya. Membantu melepas jaket kyungsoo. Jemari mungil Kyungsoo menarik erat ujung-ujung selimut ketika Jongin menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut biru tebal. Kini gadis tidur dengan begitu damai. Sangat menggemaskan melihatnya seperti ini.

Beberapa menit Jongin baru sadar tubuhnya benar-benar bau. Niatnya ingin beranjak untuk pulang tapi gumaman Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hanya dengan penerangan cahaya bulan Jongin masih bisa melihat betapa putihnya kulit gadis ini.

 _"Tiga bulan saja... Aku... Aku akan menyelesaikan novelnya. Eonnie... Jadilah editorku. Kau selalu yang pertama membaca karyaku. Eonnie..."_

Jongin tersenyum mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo yang kini menarik-narik lengan kemeja Jongin. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tenang. Hanya dengan elusan ringan pada wajah Kyungsoo, gadis itu kembali tenang.

Jongin memasuki kamar mandi di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Dia sudah melepas jaketnya yang terkena muntahan. Ternyata hal menjijikkan itu masih menempel di kemeja orange yang dikenakan Jongin. Dia juga menanggalkan kemeja itu hingga meninggalkan kaos abu-abu saja. Jongin mencuci mukanya. Sudah jam dua malam. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap penasaran pada kertas-kertas yang menggantung hampir disemua langit-langit kamar Kyungsoo. Jemarinya meraih sakelar lampu.

Tak

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin pikir dia tidak berada di bumi. Melawan gravitasi dan melayang di angkasa. Nafas panjang meluncur dengan cepat. Semua kertas-kertas itu adalah photo. Jongin tak bisa puas begitu saja. Tapi dia patut berbangga diri karena yang mendominasi setiap photo adalah dirinya. Mulai dari pohon _horse chesnut_. Pedestrian. Kuncup bunga bahkan ujung ranting yang masih memiliki salju. Gadis itu memang sangat unik.

* * *

 _Namun pohon itu tetap bersinar pada malam hari. Hingga pemuda itu penasaran dan dia mendatangi pohon itu di malam hari. Ternyata ribuan kunang-kunang beristirahat dibalik kapas-kapas itu._

* * *

Jongin menutup jendela kamar Kyungsoo dan hanya menyalakan lampu tidur. Beberapa kali dia mengganti kompres di kepala Kyungsoo untuk membantu menghilangkan rasa pening jika gadis itu nanti terbangun.

* * *

Harapan itu pasti ada tidak peduli kau sudah berjalan sejauh mana. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya. Merasakan ada benda hangat menempel di kepala. Dia memaksa untuk terjaga dan terbangun dari posisi berbaring. Rasa pening itu berangsung menghilang. Matanya mengitari sekeliling ruangan. Menemukan dirinya berada di dalam kamar. Kyungsoo pikir satu hari yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah mimpi buruk karena ketakutannya untuk bertemu Jongin. Sayangnya Aroma alkohol yang tertinggal menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Ah! Sekarang dia mulai berfikir bagaimana caranya bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat? Akan sangat lucu jika seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kamar dan mulai memaki kecerobohannya adalah Kris atau Ayahnya. Engsel pintu berputar membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Itu Jongin! Kim Jongin yang telah membawanya kemari. Mata Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali. Menunggu Jongin melangkah untuk mendekat. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa sangat mabuk. Dan jangan mencoba mengelak dengan mengatakan kau bertengkar dengan editor karanganmu itu."

Kyungsoo sangat fokus menatap Jongin. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali hanya karena tidak tahan pada terpaan angin. "Kau mabuk dengan sangat buruk. Hey Soo. Tentang panggilanmu semalam..."

Jongin berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai Kyungsoo. Dia memalingkan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin.

 **Brak!**

Dalam detik itu Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang. Mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk ke beranda melewati jendela kaca. "Tunggulah disini sebentar."

"Yak! Yak Do Kyungsoo! Beginikah sikapmu pada orang yang mengurusmu?" Kyungsoo tak mendengarkan protes Jongin. Dia menutup jendela kamar serta gorden. Berbalik badan dengan tangan yang masih menahan kedua sisi jendela agar tak bisa di buka Jongin. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas, matanya mengelilingi pemandangan di dalam kamar.

 _'Bodoh.'_ maki Kyungsoo pada diri sendiri. Dia bergegas mencopot semua tali yang menggantung di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan percuma. Aku sudah melihat semuanya semalaman."

Kyungsoo berhenti dari kegiatannya karena mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia menggeser kembali jendela kamar dan menatap tajam pada Jongin.

"Yeah! Saudaramu benar. Aku menyukaimu. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari rumah ini. Terserah padamu ingin melompat atau keluar baik-baik." jawaban ketus Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa.

Gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia berbalik lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Melepaskan semua tali gantung sialan itu.

" _Saranghae_." suara berat itu terdengar sangat dalam. Tepat menyentuh lubang telinga kanan Kyungsoo saat Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Jongin."

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? _I_ _really love you and I want you. Seriously._ _Do you want me, too?_ "

Kyungsoo mencoba membalik tubuhnya. Sayang. Jongin segera memeluknya kembali. Menenggelamkan Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kau bisa mendengarnya bukan? Selalu seperti ini setiap kali berdekatan denganmu. Sejak pertama melihatmu."

Kyungsoo pikir telinganya mengalami banyak gangguan pagi ini. Tapi degup jantung yang tak beraturan itu bukan hanya miliknya. Itu milik Jongin. "Ka-kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Masih memeluk Kyungsoo. Jongin membuat gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah hingga menyentuh pintu kamar. Jemari tangan Jongin meraih spidol di atas nakas dan mencoret pintu itu. Setelah selesai dia melepaskan pelukannya. Membalik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap ke pintu kamar. Disana beberapa garis dari cat minyak. Lucunya tidak hanya di tandai dengan nama namun ada coretan yang menyerupai bentuk manusia. Sebuah lingkaran kepala dan garis-garis tangan serta kaki.

 _Do Kyungsoo._

 _Kim Jongin._

Dahulu Kyungsoo selalu mengukur tinggi badannya sejak berumur empat tahun. Setiap tahun memiliki warnanya masing-masing.

"Pertama kali aku masuk kemari aku menemukan photo seorang anak perempuan dengan selempang kelulusan taman kanak-kanak di depan pintu kamar. Aku selalu masuk kemari tiap bibi pembersih rumah datang dan diam-diam ikut mengukur tinggi badanku. Serta berharap aku lebih tinggi darimu. Kau harus tahu aku selalu menanti kedatanganmu. Lalu hari itu benar-benar datang. Saat kau bertanya tentang _Uncle_ Jo dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Do Kyungsoo pada penjaga kasir. Aku melihatmu mengantre tepat di depanku. Aku mengikutimu dan kau benar-benar kembali ke rumah ini tapi kau tak pernah berkunjung ke tetanggamu."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarkan cerita Jongin. Tidak terfikir oleh Kyungsoo ada orang bodoh seperti Kim Jongin.

"Kemudian kau datang bagaikan seorang peri. Menabrak tubuhku pada hari itu."

 _Bajingan sialan_. Kyungsoo Mengumpat dalam hati. "Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?" cicitnya pelan.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?" Jongin menjatuhkan dagunya pada pundak Kyungsoo. Jemarinya melukis wajah sembarang seorang gadis di pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ucapan saudara laki-lakimu?"

"Hm..." Jongin berdehem pelan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kyungsoo. "Aku punya dua saudara laki-laki. Suho adalah _hyung_ ku yang pertama dan yang kedua adalah Jongdae _h_ _yung_. Aku dan Jongdae _hyung_ punya selera humor yang sangat baik. Sayangnya Suho _hyung_ yang terburuk dalam hal melucu."

"Kalau dia yang terburuk kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena aku ingin memberitahunya bahwa yang dikatakannya itu salah. Aku berencana mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintamu saat sarapan itu. Sayangnya kau mendengar terlebih dahulu. Kukatakan semuanya pada _hyung_ dan dia ingin aku menyampaikan permintaan maaf padamu. Sungguh."

Kini Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap ke dalam kamar. Masih tersisa begitu banyak photo yang tergantung di sana. "Terima kasih sudah mengabadikan begitu banyak moment seperti ini. Mulai sekarang mau melakukannya berdua denganku?"

Seakan di hempas angin kencang. Mata Kyungsoo merasa perih, dia mendongak menahan air mata yang semakin sulit terbendung.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku? Maksudku... Kapan kau menyadarinya? Ahh!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak. "Setelah bertemu denganku." putusnya final.

"Saat di toko _uncle_ Jo. Lalu setiap malam lampu kamarmu menyala. Aku bisa melihat siluet tubuhmu dari sana. Setiap malam aku meyiapkan secangkir kopi dan cemilan. Terdengar gila bukan?"

"Ya. Kau memang gila Jongin."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku?"

Kyungsoo tidak yakin dia bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Hanya saja perasaannya menjadi begitu tenang.

"Ahh Soo... Tubuhmu masih berbau alkohol. Mau kumandikan?"

"Yak Kim Jongin!"

"Tadi malam kau juga muntah di pakaianku. Aku sudah melepas jaket dan kemeja tapi aromanya masih saja menempel. Kalau begitu kau saja yang memandikanku."

Ahh pria itu. Kyungsoo merasa terjebak dalam perasaannya. Tapi bagaimanapun Kyungsoo menyukai pria ini. Jongin yang punya kelembutan dan kejujuran yang luar biasa. Wajah tampan dan kemampuan itu hanyalah bagian kecil yang Kyungsoo kagumi.

Mulai sekarang. Kyungsoo merasa memiliki kemampuan untuk menulis cerita romantis. Jongin punya kemampuan meningkatkan _moment_ realistis ke dalam sebuah lukisan. Tidak hanya sebatas itu, Jongin akan sering membawa Kyungsoo ke dunia luar untuk menemukan inspirasi bersama. Dua pekerja seni bersama-sama. Melukis dan menceritakan kehidupan di sekitarnya. Bukankah terdengar sangat menarik.

* * *

 _To Be Continue..._

* * *

 ** _"Aku sudah di rumah. Kau terlambat sayang. Tidakkah kau harus meminta maaf padaku?"_**

 **.**

 **"A-apa? Apa yang harus kurasakan sampai harus menjadi permintaanmu?"**

 **.**

 **"A-aku? Akan memperbaiki novel terbaruku."**

 **"Kau yakin bisa memperbaiki nya?"**

Oke! Itu bagian untuk chapter terakhir. Sampai jumpa minggu depan semuanya.

Ahh hampir lupa. Terima kasih banyak telah mengirimkan review dan juga lambang hati untuk fanfic ini. kupikir hari ini Jum'at tapi nyatanya sudah sabtu. maafkan aku terlambat...

Aku juga ingin minta maaf, terdapat beberapa typo di oneshoot yang kupublish. Yeah, kuberitahu. Itu karena pengeditan yang hanya sekali lewat. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan meminimalisir typo untuk kalian dengan syarat tolong beri waktu pengeditan untukku.

 **Terima kasih banyak!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: **Flash**

( **Last Chapter** )

Author: **Ros** é **Bear**

Pair : Kai x Kyungsoo ( **KaiSoo** )

Warning! GS. Maaf untuk typo.

 _Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis yang kehilangan kemampuan menulis. Dipaksa kembali ke tempat dimana dia menulis untuk pertama kalinya, rumah lama mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi kembali. Kyungsoo benci musim semi dan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Tapi ada satu kilauan yang tiba-tiba ia sukai. Sosok Jongin yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya._

 **Start Story!**

Tiga tahun kemudian!

Bandara internasional terlihat sangat ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari membawa _trolli_ barang ataupun sekedar paperbag. Seorang wanita baru saja sampai di bandara itu. Dia mengatur nafas yang tersenggal setelah berlari dari lapangan parkir menuju terminal kedatangan.

Mata bulatnya berkeliaran mencari sosok lrlaki yang empat hari lalu ditinggalkan dari negeri pizza pertama kali dibuat.

Do Kyungsoo.

Dia sedang mencari suaminya. Kim Jongin.

Ah! Kyungsoo menyesal tidak membuat _memo_ untuk kedatangan Jongin. Dia menghabiskan tiga jam hanya untuk berdebat dengan editornya tentang novel baru yang mereka garap saat ini. Tapi seharusnya pria itu sudah sampai dan duduk manis menunggu Kyungsoo menjemput.

Jongin menikahi Kyungsoo setahun lalu setelah dia menyelesaikan magister di sekolah seni Italia. Beberapa bulan setelah menikah Jongin resmi menjadi seorang pengajar lalu kini tersemat profesi dosen untuknya. Mengajar di salah satu akademi seni Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo? Dia tetap pada nama penanya _Dyo_ , telah menulis beberapa novel _best seller_ , terutama bergenre _romantisme_ dalam tiga tahun ini. Jongin selalu memberinya inspirasi yang luar biasa.

Sekarang gadis itu telah menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa. Dia lelah membawa skrip novel yang penuh coretan disana sini. Editor sialan yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri mengembalikan naskah Kyungsoo. Dia ingin Kyungsoo memperbaiki dan memperdalam cerita kali ini sebelum Byun Baekhyun. Sepupu cantiknya itu mengedit cerita Kyungsoo, lagi.

Lelah tak menemukan Jongin Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi suaminya.

 _"Aku sudah di rumah. Kau terlambat sayang. Tidakkah kau harus meminta maaf padaku?"_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Harusnya jika dia sudah kembali kenapa tidak memberitahu Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu agar dia tak perlu repot-repot ke bandara.

 _"Aku punya banyak sekali keinginan padamu. Jadi cepatlah kembali ke rumah."_

Jongin tak banyak berubah. Pria tan dengan rahang tegas dan intonasi lembut yang penuh penekanan selalu mampu membuat Kyungsoo merasa hangat sekalipun mereka berada di pertengahan musim dingin.

Dirumah, Jongin duduk dengan pakaian kasual. Hanya kaos biru polos serta jeans selutut. Tangan kanannya memegang minuman bersoda dan pada tangan kiri terdapat burger. Sementara mulutnya penuh dengan gigitan pertama dan kedua burger. Televisi menyala menampilkan acara reality show Korea. Kaki bersila di atas sofa menunggu kepulangan Kyungsoo. Empat hari tak menyentuh Kyungsoo dan dia begitu merindukan gadis manis itu.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo punya jalan panjang yang harus dilewati untuk bisa sampai di rumah mereka. Jongin beranjak dari ruang tengah. Kini berdiri di depan pintu kayu selebar dua meter yang merupakan gudang atau _gallery_ seni pribadi dan begitu berharga milik Jongin yang menyimpan banyak maha karya tak terpublikasi. Sudah tiga tahun sejak kemenangannya pada lomba hari itu untuk mengurus _gallery_ seni milik mendiang sang Ibu. Tidak sebatas itu, Suho juga membantu Jongin mendapatkan beasiswa menyelesaikan studi magister di Italia. Setahun yang lalu dia kembali dan menikahi Kyungsoo. Empat hari yang lalu Kyungsoo pulang lebih dulu karena editornya meminta pertemuan langsung. Ini mengenal novel baru yang Kyungsoo buat selama setahun lamanya tinggal di Italia. Jongin tak tahu kali ini Kyungsoo menulis novel bergenre apa. Dia selalu mengetik kala Jongin tidak di apartemen. Password laptop selalu diganti tiap kali Kyungsoo mematikan laptopnya.

"Sudah sangat lama bukan?" Lelaki itu bergumam pelan. Jika Kyungsoo punya laptop yang selalu terkunci maka Jongin juga punya gudang yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan isinya pada Kyungsoo. Puluhan lukisan berjejer. Tiap _engsel_ yang menahan kanvas itu di tutupi oleh kain putih polos untuk menghindari sapuan debu. Jongin menyalakan ponselnya, menghidupkan _media player_ agar tak merasa kesepian. Tak ada bau minyak yang menyengat sebelum Jongin mencampurkan cat yang mengering dengan minyak dalam botol ke palet. Dia menyiapkan _engsel_ kosong dan kanvas baru. Duduk berhadapan dengan kanvas. Ruangan itu tanpa pencahayaan yang memadai. Hanya sebuah lampu sorot tertuju tepat pada kanvas di hadapan Jongin.

Tanpa memulai dengan pola pensil dia mulai mengoreskan kuasnya.

"Kau disini rupanya?"

"Oh hai. Kau sudah kembali?" Tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu Jongin sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo yang bertanya barusan.

"Kau terlambat dua jam sayang."

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan. "Masuklah. Kau merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk. Dia berdiri tepat di sebelah Jongin. "Apa lukisanmu sangat berharga sampai tak sempat menoleh untuk melihatku?"

Detik itu Jongin langsung menoleh. Dia mendapat wajah menekuk Kyungsoo. Buru-buru dia meletakkan palet di atas meja kayu terdekat. Merengkuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Kau marah? Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu."

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku yang salah karena lupa menjemputmu."

"Lalu?" Suara Jongin selalu saja terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Kyungsoo. Dia mengelus pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan mengecup singkat bibir yang selalu terasa manis.

"Novelku butuh banyak perbaikan jika mau diterbitkan."

"Mau memperlihatkan naskahnya padaku?"

Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menggelengkan dalam pelukannya. Yeah! Jongin sudah sering menerima penolakan Kyungsoo. "Jika aku memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik kau mau mengabulkan permintaan?"

"Apa itu? Selama kau tak meminta novelku. Oke."

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Meminta Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuannya. Menuntun tubuh yang lebih pendek itu untuk mencari dimana sakelar. Lampu menyala terang dan Jongin mulai mengajak Kyungsoo mengitari gudang. Dia membuka satu persatu kain penutup engsel. Semua lukisannya itu terdiri dari dua warna yang mendominasi. Bahkan hampir terlihat seperti tumpahan cat.

"Kau mengintip setiap penghuni bangunan apartemen sebelah lalu melukisnya diam-diam?" Tuduh Kyungsoo tak yakin.

Jongin melotot mendengar pertanyaan aneh Kyungsoo. "Ini kubuat tiga tahun lalu. Ini..." Jemari telunjuk Jongin mengarah pada warna yang terang. "Dirimu. Ini sebelum kau menjadi milikku." Bisiknya begitu seduktif. "Soo-yah, ini sudah satu tahun. Apa menurutnya ini menarik?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo menundukkan wajah malu. Dia bergumam pelan. Wajahnya memerah. Satu tahun sejak mereka terikat sebuah janji pernikahan.

"Kau tidak lapar? Mau kumasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam kita?"

"Yah.. Kau harus memberiku makanan bergizi. Besok aku sudah mulai mengajar para remaja yang penuh energi di masa muda mereka."

Musim panas tahun ini tidakkah matahari bersinar terlalu terik? Berdiam diri di rumah bukanlah rencana yang bagus. Orang-orang berkata pantai adalah tempat terbaik. Tapi sebenarnya tidak pergi ke pantai bukanlah masalah besar. Selama punya kegiatan yang menarik, bukan.

Jongin turun dari latai dua. Dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di tempat tidurnya. Inisiatifnya mencari ke daput. Gadis itu sedang menunggu air tertuang ke dalam gelas. Dia berjalan dalam tenang tak disadari Kyungsoo.

Glup

Satu tegukan Kyungsoo yang disusul tarikan cepat Jongin.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar menyadari Jongin menciumnya. "Aku haus." Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin melepaskan kepala Kyungsoo. Dia duduk menunggu Kyungsoo menghabiskan air yang tersisah di dalam gelas.

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan setelah Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya. Membelai lembut wajah manis Kyungsoo setekah sebelumnya menekankan kedua wajah mereka. "Ada hal yang menyulitkanmu?" Nafas Jongin berhembus membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sejenak. "Sudah satu tahun sejak pernikahan kita. Tidakkah kau mau memuji sikapku?"

Sekarang Kyungsoo berfikir. Jongin ingin membahas apa sebenarnya. "Aku menyelesaikan studiku dengan baik. Mendapat pekerjaan tetap dengan menjadi dosen. Bukankah satu tahun sudah berlalu? Chup.." Bibirnya mengecup Kyungsoo pelan menahan kata-kata yang baru akan diluncurkan gadis manisnya. "Aku belum selesai bicara sayang. Tentang perjanjian dengan Kris-hyung. Bukankah sudah selesai sejak tiga hari yang lalu? Dan sekarang aku menagih janjimu. Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku..."

Hmmpph

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang saat Jongin menciumnya begitu dalam. Pria tan itu menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Tiga menit berciuman Kyungsoo butuh oksigen. Dia meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah. "Aku ingin kau merasakan sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mendongak. Dia yakin Jongin sedang memikirkan banyak hal di dalam otaknya kini. Senyuman pria ini tak berubah sejak pertama melihatnya.

"A-apa? Apa yang harus kurasakan sampai harus menjadi permintaanmu?"

"Sayang... Aku ingin melakukannya denganmu." Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukannya. "Kris hyung melarangku melakukan hubungan denganmu. Tapi satu tahun sudan berlalu. Aku ingin memiliki anak yang bisa kita ajar. Pergi ke taman bermain. Mengikuti festival olahraga bersama. Ibumu juga sudah bertanya padaku. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau mau?"

Kyungsoo tak memberikan jawaban. Matanya tertuju pada dada Jongin yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Pria itu sudah punya kebiasaan tidur tanpa atasan. Degup jantung mereka selalu seirama seperti ini. Kyungsoo ingat Kris melarang Jongin menyentuhnya. Tidak lebih dari pelukan ataupun ciuman. Dia ingin Kyungsoo lebih mengenal Jongin. Karena setelah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo. Pria itu meneruskan studi ke Italia. Tapi mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Tak ada keraguan dari Kyungsoo. Dia yakin Jongin sangat mencintainya.

"Soo.. Ini permintaanku."

Dalam tenang Kyungsoo mengangguk. Melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin. Merasakan kecupan lembut pada tiap inchi wajah manisnya.

Sudah lama Kyungsoo memikirkan melakukannya dengan Jongin. Bahkan novel terbarunya mengambil genre _mature_. Makanya Baekhyun mengeluarkan protes karena dia tak mendapat _feel_ dari tulisan Kyungsoo kali ini. Padahal sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan tiga novel romantisme. Dimana dua di antaranya menjadi _best seller_ dengan _value_ penjualan tinggi.

"Aku bejanji ini tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau Jongin. Aku milikmu. Seutuhnya."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin berapa kali Jongin membawanya berpindah tempat. Kini dia merasakan punggung sempitnya menabrak pintu kayu yang baru saja ditendang Jongin menggunakan kaki. Pria tan itu tak melepaskan ciuaman mereka. Memegangi erat kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang melingkarkan di pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mendesahkan namaku sayang." Kedua kepala anak manusia itu saling bersentuhan, nafas hangat beradu menjadi satu Menghembuskan nafas ke wajah lawan mereka. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Tawanya berhenti berubah menjadi desahan kembali ketika Jongin menyesap leher kanannya. Menggigit kecil dan kembali mengecup kulit putih nan hangat itu.

Brakk

Ranjang berderit saat Jongin membawa Kyungsoo terbanting di atas sana. Menopang tubuh berotot itu dengan siku yang tertumpu. Dimana jemari-jemari Jongin dengan telaten membersihakan wajah manis Kyungsoo dari helaian rambut panjangwanitanya. " _I really love you_ Soo." Ia mengecup bibir Kyungsoo cepat.

" _Me too_."

Hmphh

Jongin kembali mencium Kyungsoo. Memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri memutar ke kanan untuk melakukan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Bibirnya menjilati bibir Kyungsoo, mengesap Dan kemudian lolos melewati bertahan Kyungsoo. Pria itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat berhasil membelit lidah Kyungsoo. Kaki kanan lelaki itu menaiki ranjang. Membelah selangkangan Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi sehelai kain kuning dalam balutan _dress_ selutut. Tangannya kanannya turun ke punggung sempit Kyungsoo. Melepaskan dua kancing yang saling mengait di sana. Ini hanyalah gaun tidur berbahan sutra. "Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu merasakan nya sayang." Bisik Jongin begitu seduktif.

"Angkat tanganmu." Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Jongin. Dimana pria itu kini mencoba melepaskan gaun tidurnya. 'Ukhh bisakah kau mengangkat pinggangmu juga." Kyungsoo melakukannya. Membuat dua payudarahnya menyentuh dada berotot Jongin. Gaun kuning itu terlepas. Jongin tersenyum puas. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang selama ini selalu di bayangkannya, kulit halus beraroma susu terbuka menjadi pemandangan yang indah bagi Jongin. Secara reflek Kyungsoo menutupi kedua payudarahnya yang masih terlindungi bra kain tipis.

Jongin terkekeh akan tindakan Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba bersimpuh tanpa menindih perut Kyungsoo. Jemarinya menarik tangannya Kyungsoo pelan sembari berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu Kyungsoo sembunyikan lagi darinya. Meminta izin supaya ia bisa menikmati lekuk tubuh istrinya sendiri.

Wanita manis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Mengekspose leher jenjang nan mulus. Jongin tak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Kepalanya terbenam di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Sementara tangan kanannya menyelundup ke balik punggung Kyungsoo. Melepaskan pengait bra. Kain sepotong itu semakin mengendur.

Kyungsoo mengeliat beberapa kali menerima tanda cinta dari Jongin. Membuat bra itu terlepas dengan sendirinya. Jongin kembali memberinya ciuman dalam. Dalam posisi Kyungsoo di bawah ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lekuk tubuh Jongin. Otot-otot itu telah terbentuk dengan sangat indah.

"Jonginhhh."

Kyungsoo berteriak kaget ketika kemari Jongin meremas payudara kanannya. Teriakan itu berubah menjadi desahan. Tak pernah Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi yang begitu menggelitik. Bagian atasnya yang disentuh namun rangsangan itu seakan menusuk vaginanya. Membuatnya panas, berkedut dan basah

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut. Kau masih percaya padaku kan?" Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Menanyakan kepastian Kyungsoo. Dia mendapat persetujuan pada detik berikutnya. Kembali mencium wajah Kyungsoo. Kini dua tangannya bermain pada gundukan yang membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tak henti bergerak.

"Jonginhhh."

"Hmph?"

"A-aku..."

"Keluarkan saja sayang." Selesai bicara Jongin merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo seperti terhempas ke kasur. Wanitanya baru saja mencapai ouncak jenikmatan yang pertama hingga membasahi celana dalamnya. Jongin membantu melepaskan pakaian dalam terakhir Kyungsoo. Jemarinya menarik di antara selangkangan Kyungsoo yang lembab.

"Akhhh sentuh aku jonginhh-" dia mulai meracau saat merasakan sesuatu membelah bibir kemaluannya. Tangan Kyungsoo menarik keras rambut Jongin. Kakinya mengangkang membuat kewanitaannya sendiri terbuka.

"Dengan jari?" Tanya Jongin sembari menhedipkan matanya membuat Kyungsoo memberengut. "Apapun!" Terdengar frustasi. Karena Kyungsoo merasakan kemaluannya berkedut meminta diisi.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang mencengkram rambutnya. Menuntun jemari lentik itu melewati karet piyama selutut yang ia kenakan. "Akhhh Soo." Bibir tebal Jongin mendesah memanggil Kyungsoo ketika miliknya bersentuhan dengan tangannya Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo tak bisa menarik celana piyama Jongin turun. Tapi dia tahu Jongin ingin ia meloloskan penisnya yang mulai mengeras. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo mencengkram karet piyama Jongin. Menarik kain itu untuk meluncur ke bawah.

"Anak pintar-"

Kyungsoo mendapat sebuah ciuman untuk perbuatannya. Perasaan nya seakan melayang merasakan puting payudarahnya menegang karena kini Jongin menyesap putingnya. Sementara payudarah sebelahnya itu di pijat dengan cukup keras. Kedua tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo melingkarkan di punggung Jongin. Membuat penis itu serdiri menabrak bibir vaginanya.

"Kau ingin merasakan nya?"

Susah payah Kyungsoo mengangguk agar Jongin paham. "Soo-yah, aku butuh jemarimu untuk menuntun nya."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala untuk melihat penis Jongin di bawah sana. Menghilangkan keraguan Kyungsoo menenggelamkan penis itu dalam genggamannya. Menurut membuat Jongin mendongak menahan desahan.

Lama itu terjadi sampai Jongin menghentikan tindakan Kyungsoo. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Memasukkan jari tengahnya yang panjang ke lubang hangat Kyungsoo.

"Akhhh jonginhhh."

Jongin berhenti sejenak. Merasakan kedutan di sana dia mencoba memasukkan satu jari lagi. Mulai bergerak berlawanan arah.

"Akhhh hh." Sementara Kyungsoo tak berhenti mendesah Jongin kembali menambah jarinya. "Akhhh hha hhh. Jonginhhh"." Kyungsoo merasakan miliknya panas. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu sedang berterbangan di perutnya membuat Kyungsoo mual. Jongin mulai menggerakkan jarinya membuat tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Akhhh.." Untuk kedua kakinya wanita manis itu mengeluarkan cairan kental dari sana. Jongin menatap lubang Kyungsoo yang mulai melebar. "Aku boleh menanam benihku pada tubuhmu."

Nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal. Rasanya perih namun ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku milikmu Jongin."

Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin mengarah kan miliknya yang telah tegang. Melepaskan tangannya Kyungsoo darkli sana dan meloloskan miliknya perlahan memasuki lubang Kyungsoo.

"Akhhh..." Kyungsoo menahan rasa perih di bawah sana. Tapi dia kembali mendesah saat ciuman Jongin melepaskan gigitannya pada bibir.

Jongin tahu ini akan sangat menyiksa Kyungsoo. Tangannya mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu menjadi nikmat saat Jongin kembali meremas payudarah Kyungsoo.

"Jonginhhhhh Please." Seolah mendapat persetujuan. Dia kembali memasukkan penisnya. Mencoba menggenjot dengan tempo yang pelan sampai Kyungsoo meminta untuk lebih cepat.

"Soo-yah... Akhhh." Pria tan itu mendesah saat ujung penisnya menyentuh titik tersensitif Kyungsoo. Beberapa hentakan sampai Kyungsoo tak tahan. Dia meremas rambut Jongin kasar. Mungkin beberapa helai telah lepas dari tempatnya. Kewanitaannya merasakan lerih karena terbobek. Tentu mengeluarkan sedikit darah disana. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar sayanghhhhh."

"Ahhhhhhhh." Satu hentakan terakhir Jongin menumpahkan semua spermanya ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum pelan. Berbaring disebelah tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo menjadikan lengan Jongin sebagai bantalan. "Lepaskan. Aku lelah." Mata Kyungsoo mulai hendak terpejam.

"Tapi aku belum selesai sayang." Jongin memutar kembali tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Mata bulat itu membola kaget. "Satu kali lagi." Mohon Jongin. Kali ini tanpa persetujuan dia kembali mendorong penisnya semakin dalam.

Malam semakin larut. Desahan itu beriringan dan terdengar seperti alunan musik erotis. Jongin belum memejamkan matanya. Dia sibuk memandang wajah lelah Kyungsoo. Heart shapes lips itu dikecup beberapa kali ketika Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya. "Jongin-" Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan matanya. Tapi dia merasakan Jongin masih menyentuhnya. "Pakaianku. Aku akan kedinginan tidur tanpa baju."

"Hmm?" Pria tan hanya bergumam pelan. Dia menarik selimjt yang tergulung tak beraturan di ujung ranjang dengan jari kakinya. "Dengan begini kau akan hangat Soo." Bisik Jongin pelan. Tangannya kembali sibuk merapikan rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin pakaianku Jongin." Kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar lebih serak. Dia terlalu banyak mendesah karena perbuatan Jongin. "Kau tidak akan masuk angin sayang. Aku sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan."

"Kau terbiasa tidur tanpa atasan. Tapi aku tidak. "

"Kau memperhatikan hm?."

"Yeah. Aku memperhatikan. Kupikir kita butuh ranjang yang lebih besar sekarang."

"Tidak. Ranjang ini sudah cukup."

"Tapi kita akan tidur bersama mulai sekarang. " Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Jongin. Mencium aroma maskulin pria tan itu.

"Baiklah."

Kedua manusia itu mulai terlelap. Hingga fajar menyingsing. Kyungsoo yang pertama terjaga. Namun ia tak bisa bangunan karena Jongin memeluknya begitu erat bahkan tak merubah posisinya semalaman.

Kyungsoo mendongak mendapat wajah terlelap Jongin. Mencuri sebuah kecupan yang ternyata menyadarkan Jongin dari tidurnya. Pria itu mengeliat namun tak melepaskan pelukannya. Hanya memberi kerenggangan sedkit.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ahh terima masih morning kiss nya sayang."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jongin. "Apa yang akan kau kerjakan hari ini?" Jongin kembali bertanya dan dia menuntut jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"A-aku? Akan memperbaiki novel terbaruku."

"Kau yakin bisa memperbaiki nya sendiri?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Jongin?" Kyungsoo hanya bertanya. Tapi senyuman Jongin membuat nya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Mulai sekarang biarkan aku yang pertama membaca novelmu.. Bahkan aku yang pertama akan mengoreksinya oke?" Suara serak itu terdengar begitu sexy. Kyungsoo tak terlalu yakin untuk beberapa saat. Tapi otak cerdasnya memproses sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Kau?"

"Saat kau menolak bantuanku memasak makan malam. Aku tak sengaja menemukan naskahmu yang penuh pertanyaannya dan lingkaran yang ditulis dengan pena tinta merah. Dua jam kuhabiskan membacanya sementara kau berbelanja dan masak." Jongin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening Kyungsoo.

"Jam berapa kau akan bekerja Jongin?"

Lelaki itu melirik jam di dinding kamar. "Masih ada dua jam sebelum kelas pertama. Kita lakukan sekali lagi yah?"

"Sebaiknya aku mulai menyiapkan sarapan kita." Tadinya Kyungsoo ingin segera beranjak. Namun rasa perih menjalar di area selatannya. Jongin yang melihat itu terkekeh cukup keras.

"Pagi ini biar aku saja. Terima masih untuk yang semalam."

END!

Maafkan keterlambatan yang tidak memuaskan ini. Saya baru saja pindahan rumah, lupa posisi laptop dimana. Haha

Tidak hanya chapter terakhir ini. Aku juga publish new fanfic KaiSoo. Ahh itu bergenre mature, sangat! Semoga kalian masih berminat membacanya. Aku saranin baca deh...

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review. Tak bisa di sebut satu-satu. Tapi jika notifikasi masuk ke surel aku balas review kalian kan. Terima kasih pula yang follow dan favourite ini fanfic. Kalian telah menyebar fanfic KaiSoo secara sengaja. Mari.. Mari...

Terima kasih banyak semuanya.


End file.
